In the End
by GoldenRed Phoenixia
Summary: Ginny's thoughts on Harry. The songfic to In the End by Linkin Park. Pleez read and review. Pleez?


Hello...what are you all doing here?

aurora you idiot! They want the songfic!!!!!

Oh yeah...do you characters that I create ever shut up? Anyway, this is my newest songfic. In the End, by Linkin Park off the Hybrid Theory cd. I'm sure most of you have heard it...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Harry Potter belongs to the talented author J.K. Rowling, and various publishing companies. In the End belongs to Linkin Park and other people. Hope that meets your satisfaction...(goes off and cries over what she has typed.)

aurora aw, shut up, or I'll beat you with my sword.

Oh yeah, this is for all those people who reviewed my other stories.

Ok, ok, geez.... 

~lyrics~

Ginny's POV

*****

Why, Harry? What's wrong with me? What did I ever do to earn your eternal hate? You used to like me, what changed? I haven't changed, that's for sure. You used to like me. Like me, only as a friend. What made you decide that I wasn't worth being friends with?

  
  


~It starts with...

One thing, I don't know why,

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know...

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away~

  
  


I spent so much time chasing you, Harry. Time I could have spent doing something more constructive, like improving my studies. I could have been a top student, if it wasn't for you. I sacrificed so much for you. Everyone knew I loved you. When I thought you finally noticed, you turned around and left. What did I do?

  
  


~It's so unreal...

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go, right out the window

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know

I wasted it all, just to 

Watch you go...

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to be, will eventually be a memory of a time when I~

  
  


All that time...wasted. You didn't care, you still don't care. I tried everything I could to make you notice me. But no, Ginny Weasley isn't GOOD enough for the Great Harry Potter, is she. She's just a pathetic, worthless piece of junk, right? Beneath your notice.

  
  


~I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter...~

  
  


I'm just Ron's little sister. Nothing important. Nobody important. Yes, you had some fun toying with me, didn't you? I was young, then. Clueless. An idiot. I'm sure I gave you plenty of laughs behind my back, didn't I? Don't deny it, I was nothing to you. No one. I served no purpose except to try and make that Chang girl jealous. She was smarter than me though. She didn't fall for you. I was your toy.

  
  


~One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme 

To remind myself how I

Tried so hard...

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all those times you fought with me, I'm surprised

It got so far...~

  
  


I don't want to be a toy. I want to be a person. I've had enough. I'll be a person, without you if I must. You're nothing any more to me anyway. Seeing the way you play with me, it's despicable. I'm shocked I was ever so stupid. Or that lovesick. You know what? Love doesn't exist, not the kind of love you talk about. Love isn't heated and lustful. Love is nothing more or less than a deep caring for a certain person. Infatuation and lust, that is what you think love is. What I felt for you was nothing more than a childish infatuation you took advantage of.

  
  


~Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore 

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the End...

You kept everything inside, even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I~

  
  


I don't want to be your toy any more. You disgust me. An excellent Quidditch player, perhaps, extraordinarily brave, and the Boy who Lived you might be, but I don't look only at what you can do. You are an arrogant, conceited, insensitive bastard. You belong in Slytherin, with the slime. I'm my own person, when will you see that? Never. I gave you years, aye, years, to see that. I'm a better person than you too. Too bad the rest of the world is too blinded to see that though. If they saw, Potter, you would be ruined. Your whole life depends on that blind.

  
  


~I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter...~

  
  


I hoped to change you. That was the only reason I stayed with you so long. But it was too much to hope for. Far too much. Even Draco Malfoy is better than you are, you...you...slimy, despicable, evil, pathetic, foul, stupid excuse for a human being. You don't deserve to live. I wish Voldemort would just kill you. I would dance on your grave, Potter. I, and all those who saw you for what you are. I would love to hurt you, aye, as much as you hurt me. You can thank Ron and Hermione for saving your little ass.

  
  


~I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know...~

  
  


I trusted you, to a certain extent. You betrayed that trust. Telling my secrets to the others, just so you could laugh at me, isn't that right? Cho was right not to like you. I wish I had been that smart. All I have to do is reveal what you are really like, and no girl will ever want you again, my word on it. In fact, I should. No one will ever be hurt the way I was. Not by you. I will. You might be famous, but I'm sure SOME reporter or other would love to hear my tale... Rita Skeeter might not be around anymore, but another reporter would write the story, it's too good to not be printed. 

  
  


~I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter...~

  
  


I hate you, Harry Potter. I hate you. That would be why I'm going to tell the world what you are REALLY like."

Ginny smiled in satisfaction. Yes, that would show how much she hated him. She called her snowy owl, a present from Fred and George for her birthday, Azure, she was called, for her feathers were tinted slightly blue. She tied the piece of parchment to it's leg. " Deliver this to Potter, all right?" She asked.

The owl hooted and flew off. The letter would reach Harry at breakfast. Ginny smiled grimly, took out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write. "To Rena Skeeter, Daily Prophet..."

*****

hmm...that turned out better than I thought. Sorry Harry fans, I prefer the minor characters. And Rena Skeeter would be Rita's little sister, who always wrote the truth, whether it was good or bad. However, she never wrote something she didn't know from all points of view.

And pleez review. No flames, praise is always welcome. So is Constructive Criticism.

- GoldenRed Phoenix


End file.
